Last Festival
by Scattered.Lies
Summary: **Another addition to Konoha Boarding School for Girls/Boys! (see story Boys Girls) It's the end of the school year and the graduating class is going off with a fun festival with Sasuke and Sakura in charge! Hearts are tested when the number two student for KBSG picks a fight with Sakura. But can her reasons for not liking the pink haired girl be more than academic?


(A/N: Hello guys! I am amazed that after all these years people are still following me and favoriting my stories. You guys are the best and I couldn't be more grateful. Noticing my Boys vs Girls story gathered tremendous attention, I decided to add another addition this dorm setting. Thank you guys and please review to let me know if you like it! ^^ )

Chapter 1 | First Meeting 

A rush of excitement breezed through the air in the final weeks of the school year for the seniors of Konoha's Boarding School for Girls (KBSG) and Konoha's Boarding School for Boys (KBSB). They were off towards a brighter future, and everyone was excited to move out of their dorms and move into their new lives. According to tradition, the top ten students of each school were allowed to plan a secret special end of the year festival, as long as the idea was approved by each principal. The top ten students were required to meet in a secretive classroom to plan the festival every lunch, if they wished to participate. The first meeting soon started.

"Attention! The meeting will soon begin! We will leave you all alone to think of the idea, but please do not get into any fights. Respectively, we're allowing the number one students from each school lead the discussion. Have fun!" The principal of Konoha's Boarding School for Girls, Shizune, called. She then exited the room, signaling the top student of the schools to start leading.

To no one's surprise, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha were the number one students of their schools, so they rose from their seats and stood at the front of the classroom.

"Good afternoon everyone! Congratulations to you all for making it in the top ten!" Sakura greeted with her usual bubbly attitude, creating an excited atmosphere in the classroom in return. "I'm sure you're all very excited to start pitching ideas, but first I'd like to announce that I am especially proud of Ino Yamanaka for moving up to number ten of my school, and Naruto Uzumaki of Sasuke's school for moving up to number four! Can you give them a round of applause, please?" Sakura called.

The group went crazy, cheering and shouting for the two students out of gratitude and senior-itis. They immediately stopped as Sasuke raised a hand to quiet them down.

"Now, who would like to suggest their idea first?" Sasuke asked.

A sea of hands shot up into the air, and Sakura grabbed a piece of chalk to begin writing down ideas as Sasuke called on each person.

"Maid cafe!" One boy called.

"Haunted house!" One girl shouted.

"Christmas!"

"Ramen!"

"Mask!"

"Lantern!"

"Cross dressing!"

Countless ideas were thrown across the room as the group of eighteen students thought of more and more ideas. Soon Sakura ran out of room on the chalkboard to fit them all, so they began to narrow ideas down.

"We can't have a maid cafe festival! That's degrading for women!" One girl argued.

"Christmas isn't for another two seasons!" Another classmate shouted.

"Are we really going to go to have a ramen festival? Laaame!"

Sakura and Sasuke took each argument and retort into consideration and narrowed the list to three ideas. On the chalkboard in huge letters were:

HAUNTED HOUSE

MASK

LANTERN

Since the choices were narrowed down, fewer complaints were made. Voting started and each time, six were placed in each category, making it dead even. Five minutes past and the ballots remained the same- equal votes in each.

"Ugghhhh this is taking forever! Sakuraaa, which one do you like?" An annoyed Ino asked.

"Well, although Haunted House and Mask sound fun, they may be dangerous for the students. For example, Haunted House may be too scary for some classmates who are of the faint of heart... but if we make it too non-scary, it won't be as good. Also, masks can be mysterious and exciting, but an outsider could easily put on a mask and say they're a student, giving them the freedom to crash the festival or cause harm to someone...Hmmm... what do you think, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Hn. I agree," He simply stated, not really caring for the festival in the first place.

A sudden discussion went around the group, some agreeing, some not.

"What do you think, Yume-chan?" Haruhi asked the number two student of KBSG.

"I think we should have a mask festival," Yume coolly replied, "It's more exciting than some dumb lanterns."

A nearby student heard the suggestion and instantly agreed.

"Yume-chan is right!" The student called out, "We should have a mask festival!"

Another wave of discussion overcame the group of students, half agreeing to a mask festival and the other half agreeing to a lantern one. The discussion of whether the idea was more fun soon died down, and a new one about popularity arose.

"We should go with Yume's idea. She's really smart and knows a lot!" The number seven student from KBSB called out. He had a certain infatuation for the jet black haired ninja.

"Yeah, but Sakura's smarter," Naruto retorted from behind.

The student shot Naruto a glare. "But she doesn't have long silky hair like Yume. And her forehead isn't as huge as _that_." He argued, pointing a finger directly at Sakura.

This caught Sakura and Sasuke's attention. Sasuke looked over at his lover to see if she was hurt, and judging by the dim in her eyes, she was. Her forehead had always been a source of her low self esteem and although she parted her hair so that it would be slightly hidden, she still felt shy about its size. Sasuke started towards the student, but Sakura held him back, not wanting to cause trouble. The dispute continued anyway.

"Well at least Sakura's friendly to everyone. Yume's just cold and cruel." Naruto accused.

"Yume's just independent. She's not some bubbly attention whore!" The student yelled.

Sakura's grip tightened on the Uchiha's arm. She was starting to tremble, for the student had hit another insecurity of hers- coming off as annoying. Sasuke's fist tightened as he looked over at Yume to see her reaction to the sudden praise she was receiving. To his slight surprise, she was smirking, as if she agreed with every word the student was saying about her. Sasuke had enough. He pulled away from Sakura's grasp and stormed towards the student.

The sight of the powerful Uchiha frightened him immediately. "You," Sasuke said in a threatening voice, "What makes you think you can talk about my girlfriend like that?"

The student sunk in his chair, but kept his voice stern. "I'm number seven of KBSB, Hiro Minabi. I'm higher than Uzumaki there, and I deserve a say in this." He stated, avoiding eye contact with Sasuke.

"Number seven? Naruto is number three. If you were paying attention to my girlfriend in the beginning, you wouldn't have made yourself look like an idiot right now." Sasuke said.

"Quite frankly, Sasuke, your girlfriend isn't worth paying attention to. Yume is more-"

Sasuke slammed his fist on Hiro's desk, causing it to disassemble immediately.

"Listen here you little shit-" Sasuke threatened as he leaned in closer to Hiro's face.

"Sasuke!" Ino cried out, grabbing his shoulder. "He's not worth it,"

The best friend of his lover had a point, although Hiro ranked seven out of all KBSB, he was known to be less of a fighting type and more of a genjutsu kind of guy. Sasuke regained his composure coolly before silently heading back down to where Sakura stood. Placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, Sakura smiled once more and the class calmed down.

"Now back to the festival ideas," Sakura said as she turned back to the chalk board.

"Wow, Sasuke-kun can really control his anger, can't he?" Haruhi whispered to Yume in amazement.

"Yes, he certainly can," Yume whispered back in a slight daze.

"What? You can't possibly be okay with the way he treated me, Yume-chan!" Hiro whispered harshly, surprised at her calm demeanor.

"Quite frankly number seven, you shouldn't be picking on someone's flaws like that," Ino whispered to Hiro, laying back in her chair.

"Nonsense, he was just voicing an opinion," Yume retorted.

"He was voicing it rather rudely. Ever heard of the phrase, 'if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all?'" Ino argued, growing rather annoyed.

"Yes, but he was only trying to make a point. People tend to sound rude when they're passionate about something," Yume coolly replied.

Ino's brows furrowed as she glared at the dark haired girl. "I think I know what this is about," Ino said.

"The argument was about who's opinion should be taken more seriously," Yume harshly replied, a sudden anger rising within her.

"No, I know what this is _really_ about," Ino said smirking, knowing she struck a nerve.

"Please. Thinking that the conversation was about anything else is quite absurd. Besides, who can argue with Manabi if his arguments were _true_?!" Yume hissed in a volume louder than a whisper.

Having listened in on the conversation from the start, Sakura's ears perked up. Noticing her fist clenching, it was Sasuke who had gripped her arm tightly, trying to hold her back.

"Sakura Haruno is just an annoying brat who never works hard for anything! It's true that she's disgusting and spoiled and-"

Sakura suddenly appeared next to the fuming Yume, pushing her to the wall with a tight grip on her shoulder. Raising a clenched fist, she harshly muttered, "Duck,", causing Yume to quickly lower her head in fear of getting hit by the pink haired girl. Sakura's punch came down quick and hard, almost a second later than when Yume ducked her head. The wall behind Yume instantly shattered as if it were thin glass, causing the rest of the class to run from the excessive rubble coming down.

"Listen here you little shit," Sakura threatened just as her lover pulled her away.

"That's enough," He coolly said as she snapped back to her senses.

Shizune then appeared outside of the gaping hole in horror. She quickly scanned the class room to understand the situation, and her expression changed to surprised as she quickly identified Sakura to be the guilty person. Naurto quickly explained the situation to her, not leaving out the argument with him and Hiro.

"I- I see…" Shizune said, palming her face, "Sakura, you understand that I have to assign you to afterschool detention, right?"

"Of course," Sakura softly answered as she bowed in guilt, realizing that the way she had reacted was wrong.

Just as she was about to walk away with Haruhi, Shizune turned to Yume and said, "That goes for you as well, Yume. I expected better from you," Shizune then proceeded to dismiss the meeting and leave the room.

"That's… that's absurd!" Yume shouted in disbelief.

"Shouldn't have let it get to you," Ino hissed, before she sympathetically patted her best friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry for igniting this mess," She told Sakura.

"It's fine, I'll see you later," Sakura smiled as she waved goodbye. Sasuke gripped onto her shoulders tightly, whispering low into her ear, "I'll help you clean this up," He kissed her forehead before leaving to attend an errand.

Yume glared at Sakura and stormed off.


End file.
